


Not Your Princess

by Teaotter



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: waywardmixes, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, Grooveshark.com, hosted at photobucket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <em>genderbend</em> challenge at Waywardmixes - a mix for Helena "Lena" Luthor.</p>
<p>Fanmix with cover art; playlist available streaming at Grooveshark. Link below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Princess

  


[Available streaming at Grooveshark.](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Not+Your+Princess/75977652)

**Author's Note:**

> Lena was never raised to be Lionel's heir; his rampant misogyny led him to push her toward marrying an appropriate man. Lena's rebellion, much like Lex's, involved a great deal of drugs, alcohol, and sex with people Lionel wouldn't even want to talk to. Lena comes to Smallville to throw a house party at the Luthor Mansion there, and loses control of her car, skidding into Clark at the bridge railing.
> 
> Lena takes the near-death experience to heart. With Clark's urging -- and the Kents' support -- she begins standing up to her father in ways that actually matter. She takes over the fertilizer plant, starts her own company, and starts to maneuver her way out of her father's control.
> 
> Lionel doesn't just sit back and watch this happen. For the first time, he considers that Lena might be the heir he's always wanted -- but she's clearly too emotional and unprepared for the back-stabbing world of business. So he consistently undermines her, manipulates her desire to be loved and accepted by her family, and sabotages her reputation in Smallville. All in the name of making her stronger, of course.
> 
> It doesn't help that not even the Kents can forget that she's a Luthor. Clark's father doesn't trust her, and Lionel's schemes make that worse. Clark is lying to her, and it's more and more obvious that Clark will never trust her, either.
> 
> Gradually, Lena is convinced that her last name will always define her; no matter what she does, she will always be a Luthor. The best she can do is obliterate Lionel's influence on her life. Since she can't do that the 'right' way, she'll use every under-handed, back-stabbing trick she's ever learned from her father. Maybe even murder.
> 
> It's nothing she ever wanted, but nothing she's done has ever been able to get her what she wants. Maybe if she kills Lionel, she can at least be free of him.


End file.
